Forsaken by the stars
by Zeldafan29
Summary: Following Calamity Ganon's fall, Hyrule seemed to be beginning to flourish once more. But fate takes a twisted turn when Ganon is resurrected by an old foe and will stop at nothing to annihilate those that caused his death. Luckily for him, an accident which causes Zelda to lose her memories might be the perfect opportunity to use her as the ultimate weapon. (Eventual ZeLink)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN- Hiya, readers, I've decided to write the first chapter and see how it goes from there. This story will be for older readers, so please do keep that in mind. Also this is my first Zelda fic, so it might not be perfect.**

 **This will be a botw theme, but will mention characters NOT from botw too.**

 **In case you want an in depth summary of the whole story :  
**Princess Zelda never thought that Ganon would have ever had the chance of being resurrected by an old foe, Vaati. With Ganon back, his burning hatred is the most vengeful it has ever been. Without hesitation, he charges, full throttle with his newly attained army, kidnapping the vulnerable princess in the process. Instead of overpowering the kingdom of Hyrule with force, he decides what better way then to use Zelda to destroy it for him. While his power remains weak, he struggles to keep his composure, so he erases the poor princesses memories and fills her empty mind with a mouth full of lies. Lies which included Hyrule being the enemy and not him... lies in which causes her to want revenge... and its better served cold. (Eventual ZeLink)

Rated: T

 **Thoughts are openly welcomed.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Prologue._**

Princess Zelda composed herself steadily, retaining her excitement from opening such wonderful gifts. Each single tear of the wrapping paper only ameliorated her spirits as if she were an infant. In fact, she now began her training as queen of Hyrule, protector of the light realm. All to be expected of her, she was now sixteen and on her father's passing there needed to be a new ruler.

Despite feeling overwhelmed by it all, as the heir to the throne, much was expected from her. Ministers, Councillors, advisers would naturally step in to give her a helping hand, but they possessed no stream of royal blood, no trace of nobility. And so she could rely on no one to take charge but her own self.

After Calamity Ganon's demise, the princess began restocking Hyrule, reclaiming the livelihood it once possessed. Once a week she would visit different parts of Hyrule, offering her humble apologies for the catastrophe that had abolished their crops, houses and such. Hateno village didn't fair so well prior to the great battle, most of it was brutally destroyed, leaving the unfortunate towns folk in rubble. Many citizens suffered grave injuries or even some were killed due to the guardians that littered Hyrule, swarming the villages menacingly.

She had failed. She had allowed that monster to shatter what hope was left in her doomed kingdom. Only it never truly vanquished, for Link, the chosen one wielded the master sword which held the capability to defeat Ganon. On discovering her sealing powers, the princess ordered her knight to be taken to the shrine of resurrection to recover from his major injuries. Bravely, she sought out the tarnished castle, clouded by the shroud of darkness that Ganon had created. On behalf of that pig murdering her father, her friends and her people, Zelda decided to face Ganon alone. By herself she trekked through many hardships to reach the palace, until her innocent face stood in front of the tyrant who showed no mercy.

With a struggle, with a duel, her sealing power finally kicked in. Blasting the beast backwards, she managed to contain his monstrous intentions as long as it would take for Link to finish what she had started. Waiting nervously for a hundred years was no easy task, his will power was extremely arduous which made containing him mentally and physically draining.

But hope never truly depleted, for when Link returned as the man he once was, he gathered enough strength to wield his blade before sneaking to Hyrule castle. Ganon was relentless even as he slowly diminished with help from Zelda's powers. Link would have to face his hardest challenge yet, by defeating him Hyrule would be relieved of such atrocity. It was worth fighting for. Especially worth fighting for his princess.

Zelda tore open the last gift, brushing aside any troubling thoughts of despair. It revealed itself to be a necklace, a pearl necklace. Carefully cradling it in her hands, she noticed a note which had been attached to the inside of the box it lay in.

 _My Princess,  
I hope you've had a peaceful birthday.  
My apologies for leaving so urgently this morning, but you know how it is, duty calls.  
I wasn't sure what to get the princess who has everything, but I hope you like what I chose._

 _Yours truly,  
Link.  
_

 _P.S - Meet me in the woods tonight at seven._

She couldn't help but blush. She'd felt strongly towards her knight for a while now, but the exhausting period of time in which she worked her hardest to fully restore her kingdom, she'd had no time for soppy romance. Unclipping the necklace, she strung it up around her neck and clipped it back into place. It was almost time to meet Link, she'd better hurry and change into something more suitable.

With a quick frantic rush around her chambers, she hurriedly swung open her wardrobe and gazed helplessly as to what to wear. Colours ranging from the brightest yellow's to the dimmest black's and intricate detail lay on every single gown. It was only unfortunate that she had lost most of her garments during the war as her bedroom was raided for any sort of magic, whilst being torn apart in the process. The dresses she had recently obtained were from the kingdom of Lorule in fact. Hilda, her twin sister had wanted nothing more than to aid her during her hour of need. And when she was rid of mostly everything she had owned, Hilda sailed with her crew members days later to Hyrule, offering her plenty of temporary clothes.

Zelda felt rude accepting such a gracious offer, but Hilda insisted she take them. She honestly had been a true saviour in that frenzied moment of time. With little help, with little guidance she realised that might of been at her breaking point. As they say, every person has their breaking point. Zelda felt stranded, alone, isolated and weak. Even with Link and his heart-warming smiles, dashing personality and optimism it was clear that even surrounded by the people she loved, she still felt pretty empty.

Hilda had stayed for a couple of weeks, fussing around Hyrule to help her sister in any possible way she could. Spending time with Hilda worked wonders for her state of mind, she was so comedic that every moment was savoured and cherished dearly. Once she had sorted out the plans regarding a reunion for all four districts, it was time to shift on with the several memorial services. As painful as it was, it was the correct way to handle the situation.

Duties and errands were delayed much by the whole kingdom celebrating the defeat of Ganon, but withdrawn from their peaceful lives for countless years deserved a good ol' gala in the palace to replenish their health.

Yanking out an adventurous sort of outfit, covered with silver silk and a fresh white trim on the jacket, she matched it up with a pair of black leggings and began changing. Once changed, the princess wandered over to her mirror and gazed in it, hoping she would find herself appealing.

 _Do I always look this fat? Ugh why is my hair so frizzy?!_

Zelda pondered for a few more minutes, before her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on her door. Curiously, she wandered over quickly and pulled her door wide open. There before her stood Mimikins, one of her most trusted handmaids. Mimikins was a young girl with striking blue eyes, accompanied by her luscious blonde locks and her warm-earthed smile. In her arms, sat a pile of sheets, clothing and other fabrics.

"Good evening, your highness," Mimikins greeted the princess, giving a short curtsy.

"And to you too, Mimi," said Zelda. "But please, I've told you this. Call me Zelda," said the princess, giving a light giggle.

Zelda had become quite fond with this young girl, being the only servant in her life to have made a real connection with. Apart from Impa who had once served at the castle, Mimi had opened her royal highness into a new perspective of life. She retained this sapient tone whenever Zelda would talk to her for comfort, it made her feel safe and warm as though her mother was still with her. Or as though her second mother Urbosa, still watched over her from the heavens.

"O-Ok Z-Zelda... I'm just here to tidy away these clothes, if now is a good time?" Mimi stuttered shyly.

"Your timing is perfect, but I must be going. So, when you are finished please close the door on your way out." Zelda gave a graceful curtsy, strolling pass the young maid.

Waltzing down the many halls, Zelda held her head up high when greeting any servants or guards that she happened to encounter. Jolting down a few stairwells, she batted her eyes; she was too excited to stop, even when taking a step outside with her winter coat on and realising it was freezing. Link was too important to ignore, every encounter with him was something special, something beyond her wildest dreams. How could one guy be so perfect?

She recalled once a time when he would speak only if necessary for he didn't want to bare any burden. Now however, his fluent speech became the highlight of her day for it was her who had taken the time to help him regain his confidence in speaking. Reaching the end of the hall, she turned her body to open a large oak door leading out to the western porch. This porch was nothing special, but it consisted of the items most vital for her trip out in the blizzard. Her wintry garments, including her furry boots, equipped with extra padding in the soles. To her misfortune, she had always suffered badly with sore feet, which required her to wear extra padded footwear.

Not forgetting her trusty pair of fluffy gloves and some earmuffs, which she would only wear if it was absolutely necessary. Due to the fact that she found them rather itchy and uncomfortable, conspicuously when tidbits of snow, blew there way between her ears and the inner part of the earmuffs. Or worse! When snow storms became too overpowering, leaving a thousand flakes perched on the fur. Here comes the bad news... WHEN THE SNOW MELTS.

Once the flakes had melted, her earmuffs would be soaking wet, unable to be used for at least a couple of days of drying by a fireplace. And so for that reason, she refrained from using them as she found them to be more trouble than they're worth.

Zelda pulled on her gloves, wrapped her scarf around her neck and slid on her snow boots for the wintry climate. There was no doubt that stepping outside gave her cold feet, but as a child she remembered loving the snow and its fun activities surrounding it. Without alerting the guards, she set out to the snow covered woods of Faron to find her handsome knight.

 _Doesn't quite go as well as handsome Prince... does it? If only he was a prince, I could marry him without proceeding through the diplomatic laws. Unfortunately since Link is only technically a commoner, many would frown upon the idea of a soon to be queen, marrying a simple village boy. But! He is a knight soon, so that must count for something?_ Zelda's thoughts scrambled around in her mind, creating a whirl pool of distraction.

Keeping her pace, she finally reached the woods in which she saw Link, standing directly underneath a blossom tree, although the delicate flowers had wilted in this bitter coldness. Approaching Link, he gazed at her breathless, smirking slightly the sight of his beautiful princess.

She only hoped to god she wouldn't let her guard down. As much as she desired for him to kiss her romantically underneath the snow covered trees, she knew she had no time for relationships at this moment in time. Maybe, just maybe once the kingdom flourished like it had a hundred years ago, would be the perfect opportunity to confess her buried feelings to Link.

"Glad you could make it, Princess," Link smiled, yearning to pull her into a soft embrace.

Zelda couldn't help but smile awkwardly. Little did she know, it wasn't just Link eyeing her up, but a cloaked figure also watched the two heroes. For behind a thicket, the masked man clasped his hands together excitedly, letting off a diminutive, sour grin...

* * *

 **AN- Thoughts would be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vengeance

**AN- R &R**

 **Chapter rating: T+ (there will be some sexual references. Nothing major) (Mature themes)**

 **Note:** For any of you wondering, I update once a fortnight, or sooner if I can.

Yes, I know it's been a while since the first chapter, but It's solely due to Christmas creeping round the corner so soon. Once it is over, I will update quicker :)

 **Synopsis of the chapter;** Zelda continues to restore her beloved Kingdom to its usual traits of prosperity whilst in another part of Hyrule, a mysterious cloaked figure is planning something terrible.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Vengeance** _

A surge of mist billowed through the Lost woods, trailing behind the usual harmonising tune of uncertainty. Trees wallowing against the gusts of wind, gliding through at the beat of the despair. Everyone believes Ganon perished forever. Once his body decayed into the rich earth, the guardians automatically shut down leaving their metallic carcases to rot into the ground. All seemed well. Hyrule began rejoicing, whilst their Princess worked and worked with many volunteers, including the whole staff of Hyrule castle to rebuild and restore. Little by little, the fear of history repeating itself sometime in the future vanished completely and so instead of cowering away in their homes, many began to aid the Princess on her greatest challenge.

Link began his training to be a knight. At the recruitment centre in Termina where soldiers from many different regions banded together to form a team. To this very day the TRC is known as the most coherent, capable centre in all four districts or Kingdoms. In proximity to Hyrule, three other Kingdoms are in the regional zone which are: Lorule (south), Termina (east) and last of all Hytopia (north). They have for long now been allies with Hyrule, which is why if Ganon ever was ever to attack, Hyrule's primary allies would fight alongside them.

 ** _Faron woods_**

The cloaked figure grinned evilly, leaping with pure joy. He watched as our two lovers spent the evening laughing and chatting, sitting in the snow. Snowflakes floated down on his hood, eventually melting and seeping through to his purple strands of hair. He couldn't stay much longer, the snow thickened and the temperature dropped drastically. His eyes drooped a little, observing them was more of a chore than he first imagined but it was all worth it in the end, for he knew deep down that one day his master would return. All he was required to do was watch to spot any weaknesses they might be concealing under their masks of hope.

And so he steadied himself, crouching down on his knees to study Link and Zelda's movements. None that seemed out of the ordinary at all. Darn it. Even when he attempted to mimic a wolf's howl to see if it would send them into a frenzy of panic proved to be useless. The Princess didn't panic only Link got to his feet, but he didn't seem uneased by the sound. His face iced into a stone, emotionless grin, scanning his surroundings with complete confidence.

 _Darn it... thought that would work._

Link smiled at Zelda, sitting beside her once more. Although the snow was admittedly an inconvenience, any time spent with Zelda was always amazing even when the snowy chills were a little unbearable. Besides, he had faced a pig head on full throttle, so a little snow? Please.

"Are you advancing well at the TRC?" Zelda questioned the champion, leaning against the bark of the tree behind them.

Link nodded. "Yes. Just last week my ending blows increased rapidly from a three to a two."

"Wait so... a two is better than a three? How is that."

"Well, It's kind of like rankings. If you rank number one you are considered the best and stuff. So right now, I'm second best in my training group," Link explained, still gesturing his arms about absentmindedly.

"Oh, I see. So, what other skills are you mastering there, I'm assuming it is only sword skills?"

Link nodded firmly, "Yeah. Only sword skills because our leader Kazuki, believes it is the most important set of skills to master. Plus then I'll get to make sure nothing ever happens to you."

Link blushed, breathing heavily.

The figure laughed in amusement, his weakness was not in fact lack of combat ability but a particular person instead. Link's true weakness resided not inside of him, but what was right beside him. The Princess of Hyrule. The figure hastily jumped to his feet, tiptoeing away from the sickening scene. Snow made it simple to scurry away without making a single sound that could alert the heroes.

After all this time, after all this waiting in the dark without a leader, his plan to resurrect Ganondorf would finally commence. Knowing the champions weakness was critical in proceeding, vigilantly through his master plans. Firstly, he had to secure his bond with each member of the _"Outtribe"_ , then seek out the heroes weakness which would align his next step up perfectly.

* * *

The mysterious silhouette crept sneakily out of Hyrule's central area, making it his priority to skim along the very outskirts, hidden in the shadows. Through many treacherous boundaries circulated with Hylian civilians, hiking up steep, grassy hills and even crossing fields littered with Hylian soldiers. His small figure made his trek to his hideout much simpler than any normal person's journey. Tucking his purple strands into his hood, he scampered along the outskirts of the Faron grasslands until he reached the border to the Gerudo desert.

Snaking his arm into his cloth satchel, he rummaged around for a while. Feeling with the tips of his fingers, he dug out a compass shaded a bluey bronze. The hot weather struck at him fiercely as though he had just entered Death mountain. He hoped the overbearing wave of heat would surpass, but nay. It followed him like his shadow wherever he stepped, wherever he climbed, wherever he ran. He surveyed the area cautiously, even looking beyond the sand dunes in the far distance for any signs of people.

He couldn't risk being seen. How could he when he had been outlawed, put on death row years ago? It was simply too risky. Instead, he dusted the grains of sand off his compass and squinted his eyes to check his direction shown by the spinning arrow. North. Phew. The purple imp carried on, dragging his feet through the soft sands of the Gerudo desert, subsiding his loathe for the sweltering heat.

Tucking his compass into his satchel he gazed around, It wouldn't be long until he reached his destination. The Gerudo highlands. Where the weather matched his outfit. Fanning his palms against his face, the young male stopped briefly once again to scan the area in case of any intruders.

Finally, after what seemed like hours he reached the borderline to the snowy heights of the highlands, standing gloatingly over him. There was no time to waste, not when this news would elevate the hopes of his tribe. Their dream of defeating Link would finally become surreal, not just a scenario that they imagined inside their twisted minds.

 _ **UKNOWN LOCATION.**_

"What's takin' 'im so long Koutake!" Koume screeched, stomping up and down the living area.

"I don't know Koume, what do ya think I am, psychic?!" Koutake replied, her voice crackling.

The two old hags bickered for a few more moments, mostly about there appearance or age. For years they had been out casted after being defeated by that brat: Link. And so joining an alliance with the figure's tribe was an honour, for there was nothing sweeter than vengeance on someone who you detest. With hope that they could resurrect the demon king, surge through Hyrule with their bloody hatred, wiping out most of the civilians including Link was something only dreams could manifest.

All they could do is wait for him to return. Wait with their other tribe members until midnight if necessary for their temporary leader to show his face with a sanguine expression painted on. Once he returned, with good news their dreams would become reality. Turning Hyrule into a blood bath, use the bones of the Hylians to decorate the castle, the terrain, the whole of Hyrule.

"Ahem! I am only 568 KOUME," She hissed, shoving herself in her sisters face. "So you will listen to me!"

"Liar, liar pants on effing fire!" she snapped back, furrowing her greyed brows. "You are 569 and I am 568!" Koume squealed, stomping her skinny legs.

"Calm down grandma, you're ugly when you're mad," the ice wielder lashed out, sneering. "We are twins, so we are the exact same age you dimwit."

"GRANDMA?! You asked for it!" Koume shouted, churning a fire blast into the palm of her hand. Her eyes twinkled, the power coursed through her veins into her bloodstream. She felt as though she could conquer the world.

 _What a fool, she knows I can repel her attacks right?_ the ice witch thought to herself, not even bothering to defend herself. Besides, her twin sister was just bluffing. Koutake turned to face the other side of the room, placing herself on the chair situated near the lit fireplace. It wasn't the comfiest chair, only consisting of a spongy material which was one layer of the chair's surface area. The rest consisted of a firm wooden base, solid and scratchy.

The fire witch's ears fumed, her blood boiling. Her skin ripened to a fresh green glow, her palms sweated grossly as she firmly retained her hatred to keep her blast alight. But what good would blasting her be? Not when her reflexes would save her wrinkly ass anyhow. Koume reluctantly steered her anger away, driving her withered hand beside her to join her sister.

The seating area was nothing short of scrappy. Five miniscule seats were scavenged from a dumping pit, which were all dusty, dirty, broken or in some cases smothered with mould. It wasn't anything to complain about. This hideout was temporary meaning once they dominate Hyrule, a lavish castle would await them. No more crying themselves to sleep on the slim, cold mattresses they rested on. No more suffering silently in the bitter drought of the freezing nights, left to die in the shrouded corners of the highlands, left to fend off many unwanted visitors.

Koume sat opposite to her twin, suddenly remembering that she wasn't looking into a mirror. "Well at least I'm prettier. Make's it easier to seduce Link, don't cha think?" she sighed dreamily, winking directly at Koutake.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to push but if your hair matches your drapes, then I think I'd have a better chance at getting laid," the icy foe snarled, imagining some provocative scenes play out between her and the cladded hero in green. "Plus let me just say... U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi, you're ugly!" she sang disparagingly, crushing the birds eardrums, who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Are you forgetting that we are identical twins?" she laughed. "So you basically just called yourself ugly."

And so the two sister's began another session of bickering, loud enough for the whole of Hyrule to hear. As they tumbled onto the cobblestone floor, hitting each other repeatedly, the door leading into the living area cranked open. Two tall figures strutted in, folding their arms once faced with the pettiest girl fight in the history of Hyrule.

"Get up, the both of you!" Zant barked, sneering a cold glare at the bumbling buffoons. His tall complexity was enough to intimidate without the need to even speak. That deathly glare, those blacked eyes with the air starved out of them. "Honestly…"

Immediately, the twins hurried to their craggy legs. Both didn't dare to chat back to Zant, especially when he could end their lives without hesitation. They waited...silently beside one another observing the two superiors. Ghirahim: a slender figure with an incredibly magnificent physique. A demon lord, once a slave to Ganondorf himself in his early form as Demise. Many of the tribe envied him, were jealous of his luxuriously smooth, platinum blonde hair. Not to mention his set of muscular abs positioned down his stomach, creating this image of power for him to wear like a crown.

"What were you two fighting over _this_ time?" Ghirahim said in a girly tone, twisting a strand of hair around his finger. "Oh wait let me guess! Who's prettier?"

Koutake scoffed. He wasn't exactly wrong, although the most recent argument erupted because she believed she could woo the cladded hero easier than her snot nose sister. It was true, wasn't it? There was a slightly larger possibility of her seducing him than firecracker over there.

"No!" the fire witch said bluntly. "We were fighting because frosty over here thinks she'd 'ave a better chance at getting laid with Link!" she nudged Koutake rudely.

Zant rolled his eyes, five palming his face in embarrassment. If he were to succeed in preparing these childish fools for battle, it was crucial they stop acting like a bunch of overgrown children, a bunch of retarded ninnies and compose themselves.

"Oh ladies, let's be honest," the demon lord cackled. "You both don't stand a chance. In fact, I think if anyone could seduce Link... it'd be me," he winked, brushing his hair out of his blue eyes.

Before they could answer back, offended by his impertinent behaviour, a soft knock on the door became apparent, cutting the little confrontation short. Fortunately for Zant, it meant he could flee this discommodious scene and enter one much more inviting. Ghirahim stood ashamed, keeping a close eye on the squabbling parrots whilst Zant went to answer the door.

Finally, their temporary leader would return and whisk in a breath of normality for them all. With good news hopefully. That message containing the pivotal information, which would be key in usurping the entirety of Hyrule. Leaving no stone on turf, they would roam freely, with their newly obtained power and dominate over those feeble peasants. Hurtle towards the castle, with the gleeful relief of the entire villages settled in blood.

It was simply delicious to imagine. All those fragile weaklings begging for mercy at the hands of the demon King, Ganondorf. Trampling all those who dare to oppose them, slaughtering every man, woman, child who defended that wretched princess and her courageous hero. It wouldn't be long until they would be able to revive their true leader, jog his memory and swarm the entire land with his monstrous powers.

Whatever it takes...whatever it takes to show them all...


End file.
